


Nature's Folly

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Deep Dick, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Gangbang, Incest, Multi, Nature, Nymphs & Dryads, Orgy, Sibling Incest, Spirits, Spitroast, Sweet cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was meant to be a family outing, a chance to have the four of them explore a supposed sight of ancient rituals. A mix between business and pleasure, a chance for one father to have his family get along together. He just didn't know it would end dyrads fucking his wife as his son fucked his daughter.Not that Martin was complaining.
Relationships: Brother/Sister, Father/Daughter - Relationship, Mother/Son - Relationship, Son/Daughter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Nature's Folly

“C’mon, it has to be just up ahead, maybe another ten minutes or so.”  
  
“You said that half an hour ago, dad.”  
  
“Half an hour ago we were an _hour_ away, now we’re only ten! We’re moving faster than I thought before.”  
  
Excusatory as the words were, they came from a man who wore a smile as bright as the forest they were walking through. His boots crumbled dead leaves underneath him, arms sweeping back the thicket of branches and trees ahead, bending them as he stepped forward. He looked backwards as he pushed up a gnarly branch, smile no smaller on his lips, the faintest hints of gray at his hair.  
  
“And just think, if we keep up this pace, we could be there even sooner!”  
  
“Sounds like we’re going slower if you were half an hour off. Maybe we could take a break soon, dear? Like we agreed, it _has_ been an hour.”  
  
A woman came up behind him, reaching out for something to grasp. The man was more than happy to offer his own hand to her, letting the woman balance herself as she stepped over a twisted root pushing out of the earth. She let out a gasp of effort as she cleared it.   
  
“Soon? Sure, just as soon as we find it. And it has to be close! Think about, where would you rather take a break? Sitting on a rotted log in the deep parts of the woods, or next to large columns and monuments built for the older spirits of the land?”  
  
“Neither? I’d rather be sitting on a bench waiting for my turn to run a play.”  
  
The young man to speak now stepped up after the woman, stopping when he was next to the grayer haired man before him. A muscular arm, hidden beneath a long-sleeve shirt, held up the branch in his place, lifting it higher over his head. The root made a good foothold for him, before a jerk of his leg nearly crushed it back into the earth.  
  
“Least then I’d have something serious to focus on, instead of just shades of green, brown, and blue.”  
  
“Tyler, sweetie, don’t talk smart to your father.” The same woman spoke up before. “And Martin, you know I love you, and I’m _thrilled_ to have you invite us on this trip of yours, but are you _certain_ that there is something to see up ahead? Because I am aware this wouldn’t be the first time your work was sent to a supposed site and then…” Her voice trailed off.  
  
“Nothing’s there, I know, I know,” Martin responded, letting Tyler hold the branch up. “There’s no reason to sugar coat it, Helen. If I can raise two kids and keep the same job for twenty years, you can tell me straight that some of the projects produce junk. I’m soft in the heart, not in the head.”  
  
“I think being able to hike this far proves your heart is as _hearty_ as ever,” Helen responded back, her hand on the front of his plaid shirt. She patted it, and he brought his own hand up, grabbing it with the sure strength he’d been given from years of effort. “I was only hoping there would be something to see. We _are_ with our kids right now, and I’m sorry to say neither of them are so young as to think a walk in the woods is… well, _magical_ anymore.”  
  
“I-I think it’s fun.” The words came as a younger woman breached the hill their family had thus climbed. Long dark hair fell over her face, brushed back with thin fingers. She stepped past the opening Tyler had created, hovering near him. “I mean… we don’t get to do a lot of stuff together anymore. Tyler’s at his games a lot… when dad isn’t on his business trips.”  
  
“You see! And that’s why I wanted to invite you all out here. I figured coming out to see what my work does is a lot better than hearing me talk about it over dinner.”  
  
“ _When_ you get to dinner.”  
  
“Tyler, what did I say?”  
  
“Sorry mom.” The boy rolled his head with the comment. “Crick in my neck.”  
  
“Sure it’s not my boot up your ass, smart aleck?”   
  
“ _Martin!_ You watch your mouth! You know that’s where he gets it from.”  
  
“Little late to stop me now, seeing as pushing Junior year in college tends to expose you to the worst of it.” Tyler let go of the branch as he walked forward, between his parents. “But c’mon, we gotta get to wherever dad says this place is. Or whatever it is.”  
  
“Pay attention Tyler. I told you this was supposed to be an old divination location, specifically believed to be one so powerful it carried over the same energies the Irish did in their woods.” Martin followed after his son. “At least Alicia remembers what I told her.” A glance back at the bobbing head of the raven-haired girl was affirmation, Helen putting a hand on her shoulder with a kind smile.  
  
“I remember, I’m just having a hard time keeping track of _all_ the mythical stuff you talk about. One week it’s about the bones of Charybdis and then its the fossil of a Sphinx. Now Ireland in the states? C’mon dad.” Tyle easily pushed a small branch out of the way. It cried against the contact. “‘Sides, this deep in the woods? I’m not a geographer-”  
  
“Cartographer.”  
  
“- _But_ shouldn’t there be a path or something? This deep and still nothing?”  
  
“The forest grows fast sweetie, you know this. This far north and with heavy rainfall, it’s perfectly normal.” Helen sighed as her son didn’t even turn to look at her. “You don't have to think of excuses not to be here. We just won’t invite you next time.”  
  
“ _Please_. At least then I won’t have to tell my team I skipped a training session cause my dad thought he saw something in the woods.” Martin put his hand on a tree as his son spoke, gripping it as he listened to the apathy in his eldest child’s voice. Even the bark whimpered with him. “Stuff like that stopped being fun a decade ago.”  
  
“ _Tyler_.”  
  
“No no, it’s okay,” his father returned. “Can’t pretend everything I do he’s going to enjoy.” He turned from his wife to his daughter. “Alicia’s at least good about keeping in her thoughts, but I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to be here either.”   
  
“N-No!” The girl spoke quickly, foot splashing in a puddle of water. The water that trickled off of the leather of her footwear like tears. “I-I do! Just… I-I think Tyler wants it to be something more… exciting. His games are quick and… and this is a lot of… patience, a _lot_ of patience.”   
  
The comment made her father grin, and earned another hug from her mother.   
  
“And that’s something you have plenty of, sweetie,” Helen assured her daughter. “Go on, go on ahead and catch your brother. He should know better about getting ahead of us.” With so much permission the girl took off, the small amount of athleticism in her lithe body showing as she ducked and weaved to reach her elder sibling. “One year left and she’ll be gone as well. I don’t suppose you did this to have one last trip with her?”  
  
“Was it that obvious?” Martin replied. “I know Tyler doesn’t like this, but _she_ at least pretends she does. Kind of hard to miss that she’ll do whatever her big brother wants.” He shook his head with a sigh, one that made his wife chuckle. “Least you’re humoring me as well.”  
  
“I’m curious as to what you do that puts a roof over our head, and I’m _more_ than willing to see what it is. But I will admit, I _do_ hope we find something, even if it is just a ruined pillar of some ‘long gone’ civilization.” Her hands waved in the air, and the wind swept around her. “At least then I’ll have something to tell the ladies at brunch tomorrow.”  
  
“I’ll give you something to talk about, one way or another.” The husky fall in his voice was met with a light wap to his shoulder. “What? You can’t convince me you don’t tell your girlfriends all about it.”  
  
“I don’t pretend, but I also don’t brag.” She huffed into the air, the same wind sweeping past her again. “But let's hurry and join the kids. I’m worried Alicia will get dragged off with Tyler.”  
  
“That boy is headstrong, but it’ll take a _mountain_ to get him to stop. She’ll be good as long as he’s nearby.” They followed up the path after the kids, step by step. There was no argument from Martin when Helen threaded her fingers into his, walking hand in hand. “A shame he can’t enjoy a day in nature, not without the excuse that he’d rather be knocking heads with his friends.” The wind laughed with him.  
  
“I do prefer the heads then _pounding asses_.” The words made even the bark around them shiver, none more so than the job smacked expression from her husband. “What? I’m only happy he _has_ an activity like that to do.”   
  
“Your smile is your tell, I _know_ I’ve told you that.” She laughed, likely at his expense. “But seriously, we just have to find the kids and hope we can convince Tyler that-”  
  
_“Hey Dad!”_ Tyler’s voice rang through the woods. Both parents looked up. So loud and sudden was the voice, it felt as if even the small streams stilled. “ _Might want to get up here!”_   
  
The suddenness in their son’s voice made both parents look to one another, just before they hurried their pace and made their way up the hill. Tyler’s path was clear, gnarled roots crushed under his feet. Brambles and branches being pushed away by Martin, mother and father quickly ascended the hill, easily able to find their son’s muscular frame. Alicia was clinging to his side, staring ahead with him.  
  
“Tyler! What’s wrong?” Helen posed first. “Did you see something?”  
  
“Did you _find_ something? Something to finally grab your interest in this outing?”  
  
“Yeah… there’s… something…” the son continued. His eyes never turned towards them. “And if this is the kind of stuff you look for on the daily dad… then screw football, I’m sticking with you.”   
  
Exchanging another confused look between one another, Martin and Helen made their way down to their kids, the path already cleared for them. Steps away, Helen opened her mouth to ask what there was to see, only to have her hand slap over her own mouth in shock, nearly falling backwards at the sight. Martin was no further behind.  
  
He had hoped to find an altar of some kind, perhaps inscribed to give a good indication of when or where the stone had come from. He had hoped even further for there to be a large monument, so they could possibly relate it to an old form of worship or deity, perhaps even one lost to time.  
  
Instead, they saw a tree. A rather simple tree, no larger than his wife in size, and with not only a simple pair of branches, but even a pair of trunks, wrapping together into a solid base. A short drooping canopy of moss fell from its crown, knitted with the vines of the local flora growing about it. It was small, quaint, cute even.  
  
The parted lips, rolled eyes, and ashen tongue flopping out of its mouth, however, raised more than a few questions.  
  
“How… what in the…” Tyler started to say. Martin caught him giving glances towards him. “I’m ready for an explanation dad, _whenever_ you’d like.”  
  
“Love one, too. Got any in your back pocket?” The quip was unanswered.  
  
The family of four just watched as the tree, for that was all that the barky brown and ethereal green creature could be. Watching as its branches waved in the wind, trunk bent back, and the large extension of its roots, shivering as they spread from one another. It was only after staring at the writhing… thing for so long, that Martin saw something else.  
  
“If you can take your eyes away...Is that water… moving?” He was asking it to all of them, and all of them glanced down.  
  
Down to see a small trail of water rising from the river the tree stood in. A simple river, more like a stream a child would play in, but one that appeared to be pouring water up. Defying every known law of reality that he could name. Gravity, physics, states of matter, all of them. And the more he stared the more _impossible_ it got.  
  
“I-It has a face.” Alicia spoke fast as she pushed herself into Tyler’s arms. “There’s a tongue and eyes and… and she’s in… in the tree…”  
  
“Don’t look dear, look away.” Helen uselessly suggested. She took no such advice herself. She couldn’t look away. Even if they were similar in just shape alone, she couldn’t pull her mind away from what she was seeing.   
  
She couldn’t see it as anything else but a pair of women playing with one another, a _crystal blue_ woman pleasuring the cunt of the woman sitting up. A woman licking at the _cunt_ of another, and both making the expression she was sure she made herself in the thralls of her own orgasms. Orgasms she had not had in quite a while.  
  
And now… she was watching some _thing_ else show… around her children.  
  
“A dryad…” her husband’s voice managed to draw her eyes away from the show, barely. Martin’s were still hitched. “A dryad, a forest nymph, a creature common in many Greek and Irish mythologies, told often by the Tuatha De Danann for their… connection. And a Naiad… the water spirit.”  
  
“Martin.”  
  
“It is supposed to be common to streams, some stories saying they grow to fish in oceans, others saying they vanish in the waves, but are playful creatures that… that make fun and have fun with travelers when they cross their paths.”  
  
“D-Daddy…”  
  
“The pair of them together… I never expected this.”  
  
“ _No one_ expected this, dad.” Tyler spoke up, louder. “I thought we were going to see ruins without a crowd at best. I didn’t expect _fucking Brazzers_.” The crude words were bad. Their volume was worse.  
  
“Tyler, _lower your voice_.” His mother harshly whispered, but it was a request in vain.  
  
The sound of twisting limbs and snapping twigs reached them, and the few members of the family not wholly focused on the scene suddenly were. They turned to see the dryad and naiad still enthralled with one another, but with a new addition.  
  
With those ethereal, unreal, mystic eyes… looking back on them.  
  
“They see us. I think they see us.”  
  
“Don’t panic. Nymphs are… elements or such, they… I-I think they’re supposed to be playful.”   
  
“I don’t want to play that game with them.” Tyler held his sister a little closer with the comment.  
  
“Well… we don’t have to. We just need to get away from here.” Helen’s foot already took a step back with the comment. “Just walk back the way we came. _You_ can come back here with your team, dear and then… then…” her already whispering voice fell into the abyss. Martin didn’t even need to look around to see why.  
  
“I didn’t want to say it, but we might not have a choice about… playing with them.” Tyler gulped as his father spoke. “They punish those who don’t entertain them, and many myths have even kings being turned to stone, a couple of knights to trees… and we just found our place in what is… maybe the worst place.” The comment came with airy laughter.  
  
_Literally_ airy laughter. Matched by his daughter letting out a very small sound of distress as a heavy wind gusted past them. The father looked up to see the wind coalesce into a shape. The wind was so heavy it became mist, and showing the floating figure of a woman lounging in the air. He looked up at her, and took in everything about her.  
  
The long gray hair that billowed by the same air she was made of, the lack of a dress that let her _superb_ breasts float as well, and added to that the fact her legs were concealing nothing. They were only wispy lines of gray, but it was as if he were gazing at a Medici era piece, one being painted in motion. One that grew with every blink of his eyes.  
  
Because with every blink, more eyes started to look back at him. Forest green, hazy blue, misty brown, airy gray, _all of them_. And all of them attached to figures no different than the trio of elemental women they had stumbled across.   
  
“Dad, _why_ is this the worst place?” Tyler asked, the growl all but screamed. “How is this _worse_ than literally _any_ where else we could come across them?” Martin licked his lips.  
  
He did so as he turned around to see his wife, staring at a trio of dryads that were approaching her, rooty systems making their steps slow, but also the sap that dripped from their mouths and nipples pronounced. He caught a duet of aurae flitting about their head, giggling with a windy voice. They were enthralled with them now.  
  
“Elementals like this are… supposed to be friendly, a-and they give gifts to those who find them.” Martin had to stop, feeling a pair of hard wood hands rubbing at his back. He turned around, supported by literally nature itself. Even if he wasn’t an old man yet, he had to second guess himself when he saw lavender orbs, _pure lavender_ , like flower petals, staring back at him. “Gifts like longevity… and happiness… sometimes even piles of gold… farmers bragged about meeting one and having the harvests finished in days.” The man just couldn’t take his eyes off of the dryad that was holding him.  
  
Either of them, as he found another that was now holding onto his arm. _Much_ taller than the last, or the first, or those in between, but with vines for braided hair that fell over her shoulders. And ‘her’ definitely seemed appropriate, with the wooden bust that pushed against his shoulder now. Hard as flexed muscles… but _leaking_ something onto him. And something… something was happening.  
  
“ _Dad. Why_ is this _place_ so _bad?_ ” Martin shook his head, hoping his hair didn’t hit any of the ladies, _nymphs_ , that surrounded him.  
  
“This many means… it’s quite likely a-a-a sacred place for even _them!_ ” He shouted to help himself, but it only encouraged the elementals.  
  
He groaned, a sound he hoped to _never_ make in front of his kids, as something hard and firm grabbed at his crotch. Martin felt his cock harden as the barky palm pushed against the thread of his jeans, the sound of billowing flowers and whistling trees echoing around him. His head felt as if it were being carried away in a dream.  
  
“ _Huh… oh~ Hmmph!_ ” One that was heightened by the sounds of Helen’s aroused moans. Moans that… he wasn’t moving a finger to make it!  
  
He was barely able to turn his eyes over, able to see his wife. Before there were dryads there. There were _still_ dryads there. But there weren’t just rotting trees… they were acting like _rutty_ trees. If it wasn’t obvious from how they were grabbing at her, their long barky fingers running over her shirt and pants, a few combing her hair, then it became crystal clear with the one behind her.  
  
The one that was standing on hoofed legs, bent backwards like a satyr, and with horns crawling up her head to match. The chest, woody and barky as it was, made it a she. But Martin had to second guess himself.  
  
Especially when the dryad was pushing its hardened cock against the crack of his wife’s ass.  
  
“ _Hmmm…. HMMM~!_ ” Her hums told her how _invasive_ they were.  
  
“This isn’t… just a meeting ground,” he was finally able to grind out. In time with the dryad grinding at the buckle of his pants, another playing with his growing erection. “This is a _mating_ ground.”  
  
“A… A _what!?”_  
  
“M-Mate!?”  
  
“They’re… they’re free spirits. Elementals they… they’re like Fae, and only have room for one emotion. And when they feel that… _oh_ _that_ emotion… it’s all they feel.” It was a testament to his occupation he was able to say that much with a semi-straight face.  
  
Especially as Martin felt a gust of wind, and airy laugh, from one of the aurae pull his pants down.  
  
HIs cock bounced out with the deed.  
  
It sounded like the forest sang in approval. He bloomed with a heat across his cheeks, eyes rolling back.  
  
“D-Darli- _INGH~~!_ ” The sound of his wife’s whine, the same sound she made when they lay together ten or so years ago, was just enough to force him to grit his teeth and look down.  
  
Then to see a naiad had surrounded her body, slowly stripping her of her top, but effortlessly working her breasts in tandem with it. Working the breasts that he had played with as it all but soaked and withered her clothing, stripping his wife, and amusing itself with her body. Like a floating puddle surrounding her, and met with a face that hung over her shoulders.   
  
Martin watched as Helen’s large breasts were pulled, twisted, and rubbed together. Every action he saw matched with a growing redness to her cheeks, heat to her breath… and hardness to his cock.  
  
“ _HNG!”_ A hardness that was quickly surrounded by something else.   
  
Wrenching his eyes down, he saw what he suspected, feared, and enamored with. Something on any other day, in _almost_ any other company, he’d be quite okay to see. But with the present party, he was not.  
  
It was amazing for a father as old as Martin to receive a blowjob, to his ten inch base, from a forest spirit, looking back up at him with batting lavender eyes. Matched only by the soft giggle of the aurae that swirled around him.  
  
It was horrifying to know that his children were still _feet_ away from him while it was happening.  
  
“T-Tyler! Al-licia… g-get out of here…” He ground out the command as his arms fell onto the viney ‘hair’ of the dryad, feeling like he was grabbing moss. It felt like that to his hand, but it felt like he was getting his cock sucked by a _literally_ honeyed mouth! “J-Just _RUN!”_  
  
“D-Daddy!”   
  
Martin was thankful to hear her voice was already speeding away. Matched by Tyler’s heavy foot falls. That gave him some relief, enough to lean his head back, sigh, and listen to the laughter and playful tunes of the forest echo around him.   
  
“A- _AGH!!”_ Just as well as Martin felt the dryad sucking him off truly began to get into it.  
  
Looking down and seeing her lavender eyes, unblinking and smiling just above his cock, bouncing back and forth and trailing the sappy liquid behind. Honey or sap, he couldn't tell now. He only knew it was hot, _tight_ , and felt like a magical remedy no one had ever thought of. And it was being given to him orally.   
  
With a thrust and bob of the elemental’s head that was making his own head spin, his balls tighten up against his scrotum. Hands in her viney hair, pulling at the moss, he tried to keep himself upright as she sped up her pace, moving like the _wind_ at him. A naiad moved around him. He could feel her cool hands, wet and moist, locking around his own fingers. A swirl from a stream curled around his back, arms coiling around his own, and with a feminine face meant for the divine hovering just next to him, bubbling with laughter.  
  
If that wasn’t enough to make Martin cum, then focusing his eyes forward gave him the final push.  
  
“ _AGH~! HUGHGH~!_ ” Namely as he saw his wife being picked up by the satyr-like dryad, arms about her knees and folding her legs up with an amazing sense of flexibility he forgot his Helen had. He watched her, even as another ‘woman’ sucked his cock.  
  
Watched as a wooden dick, protruding from the groin of the dryad, dripping with a honey-liquid, placed itself against the lips of her cunt. He watched it split her lips. He watched it sink into her.  
  
_SLAM!_ Then he watched Helen fall onto the cock.  
  
“ _OOOOOOOGHGH~!_ ” Martin watched as his wife’s eyes crossed, her hair nearly bristled, and her toes curled. All while a cunt, clenched around a cock, squirted liquid like a hydrant, over the delightful face of a nearby naiad, who danced beneath her in a stream.  
  
Her legs were folded behind her head, the barky arms of the horned dryad holding her up effortlessly, plunged into her deeply, and grinning with a row of teeth akin to gnarled wood. The naiad that played with them both swam in the stream, rising to dance about his wife, hands running over her bare ass, her split cunt, and drooling face.  
  
Martin watched as the water spirit hung itself just in front of his folded wife, before kissing her deeply.  
  
He watched Helen, his wife of two decades, get fucked by a literal spirit of nature, then be forced into a make-out session with another, all the while her cunt clenched and emptied over the wooden cock in her.  
  
It was far more than a married man his age could take.  
  
The dryad beneath his legs hummed as he came into her, hips thrusting through the explosion of pleasure and relief. The naiad behind his back clenched on his hands, ensuring the forest sprite was impaled to his base, cock digging into regions he _hoped_ counted as a throat.   
  
He watched cum drip from her green nose, spilling against his pubes, even as he saw hot pants leaving his mouth, the air chilled next to how hot he felt.   
  
It felt… like nothing he’d ever experienced before. Sex with Helen, playing with his kids, family time, work, _none_ of it compared to this. It was like… like everything he’d done so far was just for this moment. His mouth worked uselessly, unable to summon a _vowel_ to push this forward. He was out of breath and out of his _mind_.   
  
“ _UGH~ HUGH~ UGH~ UGH~ UGH!_ ” Then Martin’s divided attention was given to his wife again, watching as she was bounced on the dryad holding her up.  
  
Martin watched as she was lifted and dropped, ass cheeks splitting under the force of the fall and clapping against the bark. He saw the way Helen’s face fell and bobbed, how the naiad that was holding onto her breasts, massaging her as she was used like a fuck puppet, licked at her lips, at her eyes, at her cheeks, drinking everything the spirit could from Helen.  
  
And his beautiful wife, still as breathtaking as the day he married her, grinned through it all. With a dazed expression matched only by her tongue bouncing against her lips, just as he watched the _cock_ bounce against the edge of her womb, large and clearly in charge. Martin watched and stared.  
  
Then he began to draw the head of the dryad he was holding back, before thrusting forward again. Sap and cum slapped at his balls, but he didn’t relent. His cock was still hard as the bark the women he was face fucking wore, and his grin was as bright as her lavender eyes. A grin pulled at his own lips.   
  
Even as he looked up at the aurae, she laughing down at him. Martin puckered his lips, and was met with the feeling of the airy elemental drawing herself into him, kissing him in a way the french couldn’t fathom.  
  
That pleasured feeling Martin had… it was getting stronger. He felt like he could do this _forever_.  
  
Surely Helen wouldn’t mind.  
  
“ _UGH~ GHAH~!_ ”  
  
Not at all.

* * *

“C’mon! C’mon!”  
  
“Tyler! Slow Down!”  
  
“Slow down!? Are you kidding! Not after that!”  
  
“I-I can’t keep up! A-An-nd mom and dad!”   
  
“Dad told us to run so we are _running!_ ” Tyler jumped with Alicia’s hand in his, vaulting over a root. “We just gotta get back to town, call up _whoever_ dad knows, and get them out here so they can help them out!” He ducked, avoiding a gnarly branch he pushed up before. “It’s like any game of football you’d ever play. Not every player needs to get to the end zone.”  
  
“But mom and dad-!”  
  
“They’ll be fine!” He finally yelled at her, looking down at his little sister all but curled in his arms. She shivered up at him, long black hair billowing with his speed. “Dad even said that if they… if they _play_ along they get rewarded, so we just gotta trust dad knows enough to keep him and mom sa- _AGH!_ ” He cried out.  
  
Cried out as a root grabbed at his ankle, upending him. As a football player, and receiver for his team since he was a sophomore in High School, Tyler had no issue following his instincts. Even if Alicia was a bit bigger than a football. He held her to his chest, curling his body around her, and let gravity do its thing.  
  
Said thing was sending him head over heels through the forest, upended and losing his sense of balance. Par for the course, even when he felt his back hit some hard rocks and tree trunks. Like getting driven by linemen.   
  
He did stop eventually though, Alicia curled in his arms, shivering against his chest. He breathed heavily, looking down at her, even as she swept her raven hair out of her face.  
  
“You good?” He asked quickly. He didn’t get an immediate response. “Alicia, answer me, are you-” Tyler got no further.   
  
Not when he was ripped back from her.  
  
“ _WHAO!_ The hell!” He kicked his legs, muscular as they were, only to find whatever was holding him was stronger. _Much_ stronger. “Seriously! Get off of me! Now!” His arms thrashed out, trying to grab at something, anything. With luck, his fingers found a root, even as he was being dragged back. He latched onto it and pulled.  
  
The sound of airy laughter followed. That, and the feeling of vine crawling up his arm.  
  
He looked up, seeing one of the forest barky women holding onto him. He had grabbed a hold of her arm, while she was laying down… and that arm was growing over him now, all while her wooden teeth smiled, rosey colored eyes stared at him, and the leaves on her head and horns billowed. Then… he saw goat legs kicking behind her, like she was a love-sick teenager kicking at her bed.  
  
“ _Hell no!_ ” He yelled, trying to pull his arm free. Tyler’s reward for his magnanimous efforts was to watch the magical entity shirk forward across the ground.  
  
One whole inch. Her smile never faded.  
  
“Dammit!” Tyler pulled his legs up, ready to roll over and kick himself free. “Alicia! You start running! I’ll catch up!” He could, easily, no doubt about it. His sister wasn’t an athlete, but she could at least make tracks!  
  
“ _KYAAahgh~~!_ ” That was if she wasn’t making _those_ kinds of sounds.  
  
“ _Alicia!”_ Tyler ignored crawling vines on his arm, whipping over to look for his sister. It didn’t take him long to find her. He almost regretted it when he did. Because the first thing he saw wasn’t his sister being held up by some forest ent or whatever his dad called them.  
  
It was her pantless ass, pussy lips and all, being spread behind a curtain of water.   
  
They were tucked between lithe legs, smooth and blemishless without a hair he could see. They trembled, and he couldn’t tell if that was because he was looking at her through what amounted to a small current of water between them, or that she was _actually_ trembling. All Tyler could really tell was that a watery woman, like the one that was _licking_ the bark person before, was holding his sister.  
  
It had already stripped Tyler’s sister of her pants and panties, throwing them to some unimportant part of the woods. The _thing_ was holding Alicia down with a pair of legs that splashed when his little sister kicked, but never made more of a difference than that. What was worse… the thing holding Alicia down _was_ a she! It had a bust that literally _curved_ with the moving water stream, and a soundless smile that looked as if the being was _cackling_ with delight. If it wasn’t holding his half-naked sister down, it could have even been considered a looker.  
  
But the water-blue nymphe was crouched behind his sister, and Tyler looking through it as the beast curled over her.   
  
Far from a virgin himself, Tyler still couldn’t help but blush.  
  
“T-Tyler!” Her high voice cried. On all fours, she turned over her shoulder, looking at him just around the water body of the creature pinning her. “D-Don’t look! Don’t look don’t look don’t look don’t— _HYIII~!_ ” The sound she made was matched by her gritting her teeth, throwing her head back. Her black hair nearly whipped with the action, long enough to spank her own ass.  
  
It would have been a mystery why she did that, if Tyler hadn’t watched that pristine pussy of hers spread with his very eyes.  
  
The water thing, naiad, thrust forward, and he could suddenly see the inside of his sister’s cooch. _Deep_ into it.  
  
His blush nearly made his nose bleed.  
  
“ _HYGH~ NGHA~ AGHAGH~!_ ” The sounds Alicia made didn't help.  
  
“HRK!” Neither did the sudden feeling of a viney root at his neck twisting his gaze forcefully away from his sister and the sexual torture she was undergoing.  
  
_SPLASH!_ And _especially_ not the splash of water that hit him. Hitting his face like a dumped bucket of water from a post-game celebration, but surrounding him. If the rest of his body wasn’t dry, he’d think he’d fallen into a pool! It wasn’t until he was blowing bubbles that Tyler realized what was happening.  
  
One of those water spirits was sitting on his face.  
  
He was able to look up at see it, eyes looking up an ever-cascading body of water. Up a ‘stomach’ that looked toned, past ‘breasts’ that were larger as his head, and into the ‘eyes’ of the water monster, grinning soundlessly down at him.   
  
Tyler blew harder, kicking his feet a bit more and pulling with his arm. The creature’s head flew back, and his mouth felt _warm_.  
  
Warm and full… like a kiss.  
  
His tongue flew out of his mouth, trying to see if he could swirl the water away, trying to see if it would get the creature off of him. But the ‘thighs’ of the thing on him instead clenched, sending his hearing into that diluted sound state of underwater. He was almost literally drowning between the thighs of a woman, if the naiad could be called that, and yet, Tyler could only think of one thing.  
  
It was hot.  
  
Literally and metaphorically.  
  
He was _drinking_ out a woman, and watching bubbles rise up through her as her head dipped back in pleasure. All the women he’d been with at college, and none of them made an expression like this.   
  
His hands came up and gripped her legs from the outside, pulling her closer to take in as much of her as she could. To match, his tongue flew out, trying to ‘write’ the alphabet between her legs. The trembling of the water he was gripping was as good an indicator as any that it was working. Tyler rocked his head to put more effort into it.  
  
Wet hands grabbed at his hair, brushing them back like a comb. No sharp nails to dig into his scalp, feeling almost more like a controlled jet from a hot tub, as he let his tongue make bubbles inside the watery woman. And she was enjoying it. He could tell.  
  
It was clear that her bountiful breasts, shapely with their watery texture, were trembling with his ministrations. He could feel the wetness of her ass cheeks rushing on and off his chin, matched by her crotch surrounding and releasing his nose. She was _grinding_ him, and he was only too thrilled to know he was getting nature itself off.  
  
Speaking of off… It wasn't until he started to see foam rippling up from the naiad that he realized that his cock was hard. Hard and standing at full mast. Tyler could tell that much because the rush of warm air surrounded him. He could feel _that_ because, in some level of getting the watery elemental off, he had been stripped of his own pants.  
  
That was only encouragement to keep going.  
  
Even as the warm blows of air surrounded his crotch, running from his balls to the helmet of his dick, like the pants from a wanton slut getting ready for a deepthroat, the football star kept his tongue active in the naiad. Tyler’s jaw was getting sore from all the attention he was giving her, but to look up and see the billowy blue form of water, shaped like his ideal woman, trembling above him, made it all the more worth it.  
  
Especially when that ‘woman’ looked down, and her watery face was twisted into an expression of unimaginable pleasure.  
  
Then… she collapsed.   
  
This time, a bucket of water _was_ thrown over him.  
  
“ _BLUGH!_ ” Tyler sucked in the air as the woman collapsed into a puddle. A _literal_ puddle. Enough to drench every square patch of his head, down his neckline, and ruin his shirt. He was close to drowning while getting her off, but her orgasm was just too much. It meant only one thing. “Hardest… squirter… ever.” And he wanted more. “HNG!” It felt like he was already getting it.  
  
When the pressure of heated air began to build around his cock, and it felt like hands at his ass. Full, airy, warm, and _swirling_ hands. He felt that at his cheeks while whatever was blowing over his dick tightened, and he might as well have been getting the hardest blowjob ever. All without a tongue or drop of slobber. It was, bar none, the weirdest sensation he’d ever felt, let alone during sex. Looking up, he could just tell why.  
  
The aurae at his crotch, another woman with incredible long hair and breasts like a video game heroine, was bouncing her head at his crotch. Gray eyes with gray hair and swirling gray skin. Tyler bit his lip as he stared at her, watching the ‘wind’ blow up and down the length of his dick. Taking all ten inches of it with hands grabbing at his ass to pull herself deeper. If that wasn’t the magical thing he’d ever seen.  
  
“Top notch… better than pros,” Tyler let out, reaching a hand out to grab at the woman. His teeth grit as his hand, quite obviously, passed right through her. Still ‘choking’ on his dick, he heard the airy laughter. “Guess everything's got a catch to it. _Hng!_ ” His head rolled back, feeling his balls begin to clench.   
  
Instead of rolling back into the ground, to his surprise, Tyler’s head fell into the barky lap of a dryad. He was panting through the blowjob he was getting, and looking up at the rosey eyes of the barky woman looking back down at him. Her smile was full of wooden teeth, and almost dripping with sap. His gaze fell back, even while his dick was still being sucked by the wind, and saw the holy grail for any man.  
  
Boobs. Big, bountiful boobs. Bouncing orbs with sharp nipples that almost stuck out at him, beckoning him to reach out for them. They looked moist, wet, like a sap was covering them. They were almost waving just above him, just within reach. His mouth watered through the panting, the heat that was climbin through him starting to make his vision haze, surrounding only the ‘all natural’ hanging breasts.  
  
“Fuck it,” Tyler both encouraged and instructed himself with the simple phrase.  
  
He wasn’t one to grab for the low-hanging fruits. But sometimes… It was just too easy.  
  
Grabbing a handful of the vines in the woman’s hair, he pulled the elemental down. She made no noise as he pulled her over his chest, making her lurch over him and out of sight. He buried himself into her mounds, pleasantly surprised to find they were one of the few parts of her that weren’t hard. They were pliant as they pushed against his face, making him smear the sweat of his brow against them. Warm, soft, and sweet as his tongue lapped out. He took one of the nipples into his mouth, sucking on it.  
  
That was when he realized the sap wasn’t sap. It was syrup. And he imagined that ambrosia stuff his dad talked about was the closest comparison to it.  
  
With just a wash of his tongue over it, he felt _alive!_  
  
“HNG! HNG!!” His hips bucked as he practically _drank_ the dryad, hand letting go of the ground to run up and grab her horn. His weight and pull forced her down, making her bend further for him. A gust of air, not a gasp, blew out of her mouth, and over his chest. It felt cooler than the air currently _fucking_ itself on his dick. He let the aurae satisfy herself on his dick, he was getting his gutful on the dryad's syrupy breasts.  
  
It was a delicious teat milking maple syrup into his mouth, sweet as pancakes and encouraging him to drink by the mouthful. All while the aurae kept drinking _him_. Bucking hips, slathering tongue, he pulled harder on the dryad’s horns, her hard hands holding his head still as they kissed, frenched, _practically_ _ate_ one another. All while the beating of air over his dick went faster. And faster, then faster! Then…  
  
“ _HUGGGH~!”_ An orgasm that _must_ have been divine hit him.  
  
He’d cum _hundreds_ of times before in his life. But this was the first time he actually felt like his soul left his body. Maybe that was because the air was _sucking_ it right out of his dick.  
  
Unlike the choking sound that came from most girls who sucked him off, he heard nothing. He only felt the billow of air spread over his legs, washing over him like a gust from a vent opening up, surrounding him. The action made him suck harder on the tits in his mouth, and the dryad he was sucking off held his face against him.  
  
The liquid was so sweet it was probably going to ruin his workout tomorrow, but _dammit_ if it wasn’t worth it.  
  
“ _FWaaa…_ ” he let out with a wet gasp. Half-lidded eyes saw some of the syrup drip from the hanging breasts onto his face, sticking to him. Their breasts wobbled above him, even more so as the dryad raised herself to her full posture. It gave him an almost perfect view of the ent like creatures.  
  
Looking at her as she grinned down at him, between the valley of her still dripping breasts, the wooden smile, rose-red eyes, and horns Tyler could _swear_ were curved like hearts. He was almost afraid to look down and see what the aurea looked like, because it _felt_ like she was following the footsteps of the naiad, and was literally just scattered gusts on his body.   
  
“That qualifies… as a knockout… right?” He asks the dryad, who only let out an airy sound, not unlike a breeze between trees. “Yeah… I’ll take it. That makes… three… three women I’ve knocked out from sex…” Of course counting the naiad just before. “Actually, that…” His mind felt hazy as he started to speak.  
  
His hand brushed at his face, smearing the tit syrup that was on his cheeks. Boy if that wasn’t a mistake.   
  
It must have been a liquid aphrodisiac, because no sooner after he touched it, smeared it, and tasted a bit more of it, did the heat spread through his body again. Heat that felt like he was in the hot box of training camp, making him sweat, head spin, and give him the grand cherry on top for all heat episodes.  
  
A dick that was raging and hard.  
  
“Ungh… oh my gooooood,” Tyler ground out, his cock feeling like it was ready to burst. “I already came, I _just_ came. How… in the hell… am I this _fucking_ hard?” The question wasn’t one the ent he was resting under answered. Even after her long hand swiped through his hair. How adorable. “Don’t suppose, I can get _you_ to jump on it? Just as long… as that cooch of yours is as sweet and damp as your tits.” He wasn’t waiting to see if the ‘magic forest lady’ suddenly gained the power of speech.  
  
Instead, rolling over, Tyler put his hands between the satyr legs of the ent, pushing past the damp bark and trying to find core. He looked down briefly before looking at the barky expression of the elemental. Even as he found that nice damp hole, and pushed a few fingers in.  
  
For all the hentai he’d seen and porn he’d experienced, the look of utter joy and twisted pleasure on the ent’s face was one for the history books. If it wasn’t the rosey color, he’d think her eyes had spun into her skull. The open jaw and sappy drool helped.  
  
“Yeah… yeah, doesn’t matter if it is a college co-ed or a magical forest woman, you all like something up your cunt.” He twisted his fingers, rewarded with the dryad’s face twisting into an ‘O’ so large, Tyler thought he made her cum. “Especially the chicks who fuck... one another.”  
  
He pushed his palm as deep as he could, until he felt the flat of his hand against the hard groin of the horned woman. In time with entry, the wooden woman arched backwards, shivering under his touch. Tyler almost had the idea of watching flowers bloom in her hair.  
  
The football star’s hand clenched when that _actually_ happened. Tulips in her mane, and matched by the gush of liquid over his hand.  
  
It made him grin, almost feral.   
  
“I made nature literally cum on my dick and churned sap in my hand,” Tyler forces his hand out from between the clenched thighs of the Dryad. Her throat let out a sound like a swaying tree, groaning in the wind. The tongue, if it could be called that, dripping with sap from her sloven expression, almost made his cock burst at the sight. “Oh yeah, that’s a good look for you. I bet it’ll look even better once I start to fuck your ass raw.” And couldn’t he imagine it.  
  
A satyr-styled dryad bent backwards as he grabbed her flower laden hair, a full bark ass pushing up against this dick, and reaming her with a hole he could only _imagine_ was used the same way. The idea of it was like a command.  
  
His muscled hand grabbed one of her legs, ripping it over like a charging lineman. The forest creature didn’t let out a sound as she was spun, but the sound of wood hitting dirt echoed, matched only by him putting his knees between her bent legs, spreading them open. His grin never fell.  
  
Especially not when the dryad looked over her shoulder, rosey eyes still spinning in her skull, and sap dripping from her lips. He reached for her viney hair, making knots in it, and pulling back. His dick was already angled down.  
  
With a good pull, dragging her across the dirt, his dick head found a warm hole just beneath her hardened cheeks, spreading apart to reveal a soft center, already wet and ready to go. His dick got in, head just popping past the entryway, when he felt something else wave up behind him.  
  
He honestly didn’t know how else to describe the naiad climbing his frame.   
  
Tyler stopped from absolutely reaming the dryad for a moment, letting the warmed water wash over his back. Fingers tracing up his spin, curving at his shoulders, and arms wrapping around his neck. A deep intimate embrace, matched with even the shapely breasts of water pushing up against him. And here he was thinking his cock couldn’t get any harder.   
  
“You want a turn, too?” He looked over his shoulder at the water woman, the details of her face just distinguishable through the foam. Enough to see the lurid expression, inviting and wanton. “Don’t worry, way I’m going… I’ll treat you next. Then the next and the next and… and everyone else…” He believed he could do it too. He really did.   
  
His cock was hard, his body was hot, and training had got him ready for this.  
  
Tyler pulled back at the viney hair, making the barked back of the forest satyr pull against him. Another heavy groan left her throat, enough to make him think he was about to snap dried wood. But he knew that was impossible.  
  
How wet it was around his cock, dry was the _last_ thing this ‘woman’ was. Only thing wetter had to be the naiad, playing with his chest as he sank half his cock into the other woman.  
  
“ _HRUGH~! HRUGH~!_ ” Then the telltale sound of a deepthroat got his attention. It was a loud one, especially to get his mind off of the ass-reaming he was about to commit. Tyler lifted his head, turned to the side, and was rewarded with a sight he didn’t know he needed to see.  
  
His sister, hanging upside down in the air, and being double-teamed by another naiad and another dryad. The dryad at her cunt sporting a dick of her own, holding up his sister’s legs, and fucking her hard enough into her cunt he could see the cock moving beneath her naval, scratching at her ribs. The naiad at her mouth, screwing her with a watery tentacle between her legs.  
  
And Tyler was able to see his sister’s mouth hang open, slobber and water dripping from her chin, and whatever the dryad was shooting into her dripping from her cunt.  
  
It made him pull at the dryad _he_ was fucking a bit harder.  
  
“Hey Alicia,” Tyler spoke, dick slowly sinking into the Dryad. He felt the hoofed legs quiver at his knees, bending back as he fucked the pleasure into the elemental. “You want a turn, too?”  
  
“ _HURGH~ HURGH~!_ ” His younger sibling sputtered out, her face mouth open as a watery tentacle fucked its way in and out of her throat. The naiad standing in front of her grinned over her shoulder, laughing as she whipped her watery hair away, and kept her hips fucking Alicia’s mouth. “ _HRUGH~ HURGH~!”_  
  
“Sounds good… let me know when you’re done with _your_ dryad.”  
  
“ _HRYGHGH~!”_  
  
Tyler had a suspicion they’d both be a while.

* * *

It had been _years_ since she’d been treated like this. Not since she had gotten pregnant with Alicia had Helen been bounced on a cock this hard!  
  
“ _UGH! UGH~!_ _Ooh~!_ ” Each thrust hit her cervix like a fist, pounding her and sending currents of pleasure rushing through her mind. Were it not for her legs being bent up by her head, showing a flexibility she was _sure_ she had lost, her head would have been twisted back in pleasure. “ _UUuuuugghh~~!_ ”  
  
Instead, she ground her head into the barky bosom of a dryad, the forest elemental creature her husband had named. Held up by the mysterious being with branches like arms wrapping around her legs, hoisting her up at the knees, knotting just atop her scalp, and holding her steady against the creature’s chest.  
  
_“UGH~ Oooh~!_ ” It gave the dryad the perfect angle to thrust its hips right into Helen’s cunt. Oh that was rude of her, it wasn’t an it, though _not_ a she… not with a dick that would have put her husband to shame, and _he_ had a dick that had made her pass out their first night together!  
  
But this cock… this cock made from _whatever_ a forest plant made a dick out of, was stretching her cunt lips so far apart, she was sure she’d be _gaping_ after this. Her inner walls had already clenched and flooded _multiple_ times while the hard and smoothed bark dick fucked her pussy without restraint. Just beating into her over and over again as if to remind the middle-aged woman that no matter how many kids she had birthed, her pussy was still primed and ready for a good fucking.  
  
It was a feeling that made her writhe in the tight grasp of the forest, eyes rolled back as she drooled from her slovenly open expression.   
  
“ _Ohh…. oh my~ Oh MmmmYYY~~!_ ” Words were harshly formed between pants and fucking, only to be interrupted every now and then with another rolling orgasm. Be it the experience of her years or the experience of raising children, she appeared to be a bit more durable to the sensation of being fucked like this.   
  
A pity, because a part of her was _sure_ that if she was about to live the fantasy of being used like a toy, now would be it. A shame her dear Martin had been against treating her as anything less than a woman.  
  
At least nature itself wasn’t opposed to putting her in her place.  
  
“ _Oh… UGH!!_ ” A particularly harsh breath of air left her as her back was straightened, namely as the chest she was leaning against pushed forward. Her head rolled up, eyes readjusting, blinking past a bleary gaze. It gave Helen a clearer view of her current predicament, beyond what she could already guess.  
  
Beyond being bent like a pretzel and her cunt lips _drooling_ over a dick that she could _see_ pushing past her stomach, that is. There were other things to see.  
  
“ _UGH! UGH! YEAH!”_ She could also see her husband holding another dryad between his legs, hands gripping into her moss like hair and fucking her mouth. The wooden woman bobbed back and forth over his dick, taking him with far more ease than Helen remembered herself capable. And she wasn’t thinking of her husband too highly.  
  
Not as she saw his other hand wrapping around one of the ‘wind woman’s’ necks, pulling her in as he kissed her, literally making out with the air. He had to be careful or else Martin was in danger of blowing her away.  
  
“ _UGH!!_ ” Of course, that didn’t stop him from blowing into the grassy woman he was mouth fucking. Even cunt-stuffed with a dick of her own, Helen had to appreciate how Martin dragged the woman’s face until it was caught between his thighs, gyrating and rubbing her nose into his groin. “ _UGH!”_  
  
With one more grunt, he pushed the woman off of him, and Helen watched, satisfied for so many reasons, as the barky woman fell back and hit the floor. It was the fact the air was fucked out of her she couldn’t yell timber, even if the dryad hit the floor like a sapling.  
  
One with cum and sap dripping out of her mouth, full lavender eyes spinning with an expression of joy written across her face. Lucky bitch, getting her man.  
  
“ _Yeah…_ clean that right off… I think I can… play some more,” Helen looked back up to see her husband leaning back, almost falling against a tree. Maybe he was pushed.  
  
It seemed the obvious thought when one of those naiad women was next to him now, side by side with the Aurae he was mouth fucking, one of them on each of his arms. A gray woman made of wind, ghosting over him with hands and lips, and the watery woman rubbing her hands up and down his side, taking slow stroked up and down his cock.  
  
She was cleaning the cum off of his dick with her hands, letting it run up and drift through her current ridden body. They were _all_ lucky bitches, getting a taste and feel of her husband’s cock.  
  
Then again, she was getting the knotty sensation of nature forced into her, and her husband was just enjoying his work. And boy was he working it.  
  
“Having fun… dear?” Her husband let out, voice almost raspy with effort. “I don’t think I’ve worked this hard since… since I took that two week leave after Alicia got to… to middle school.”  
  
“And I haven’t been bent this hard… _ever_ ,” Helen answered with a rock of her hips. She went nowhere, all but _rooted_ against the dryad that was holding her up. Up, bent, and dick knotted in her cunt. “I feel like a… a _flower_ on a tree.”  
  
“You’re already my rose bud,” Martin spoke smooth as ever, even with water and air rushing over him. Kissing, fondling, and treating him. “Though I’d say you’re having someone else help you… _bloom_.” She giggled at his pun. Oh him, making his dad jokes.  
  
“And to think, it’s not even spring!” She laughed, even as her cunt and ass were presented to her husband, fucked with nature’s literal dick. “Though this doesn’t usually happen when I hang out with my girlfriends, honest.”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind if you and your girlfriends hung out like this.” Oh Martin. “I’m serious! I think it would be great. Coming home from a long night, tired and working in the field, spent a few more hours doing research on our findings, then walking into the bedroom to see you hanging on the wall, cunt stuff and getting ready for a hard dicking.”  
  
“ _Martin!_ ” She admonished, even if the idea made her cheeks flood red. How _fun_ would that be, spending the day hanging on the wall.  
  
“I know that look,” Martin caught her. “Just like I know these ladies.”   
  
“That well?”  
  
“I study them, Helen…” Martin justified. “I know the naiads, playful spirits that live in streams and rivers, made of water, splashing like children, and eager to taste _anything_ that’s wet.” He showed his chaps by dragging the naiad to him, the woman’s face smashing against his. Helen was given the show of her the woman’s clear blue hair almost falling down her back like a waterfall as her husband frenched her. Clear as she was, she could see him from the otherside.  
  
So _that_ was what it looked like. She already knew what it felt like~.  
  
“Oh yes,” he spoke, drawing back from the woman. A splash of water, and slap of it as well, was the naiad’s response to his assault. “Or the Aurea, airy spirits that travel on warm winds, coalescing into gray figures of fullness. Airy, baleful, curious, light on their feet, and _desperate_ to wash up against something hard.” He pulled the airy woman in.  
  
She was practically _smothered_ against him, and Helen thought a storm brewed in her gray hair. It billowed out as one, and she knew he was giving the nymph, or as much of one as she thought the figure was, a rough touching fucking. Oh her Martin~.  
  
“And dryads… they’re supposed to be like plants, with pistils and stigma. Different sizes, shapes, _lengths._ Supposed to be… _very_ happy to plant in the breezes, but in mating season, when they get those horns on their head, legends say they tend to… they get-” Helen lost him.  
  
“ _OH~!_ ” Because the dryad she was sitting on bucked her hips and fucked the head of its _pistil_ straight through her cervix. If that didn’t make her eyes cross!  
  
“ _Horny_.” And her dear husband, making jokes.  
  
_WHAP! WHAP!_ Even as her ass slapped against the barky groin of the dryad fucking her, a sweet breezy passing her nose and ears as it breathed next to her. Hard bark hands keeping her body still, even as every square inch of her exposed body _writhed_. The dick was hitting her _literal_ deepest point, and all it did was make her mind bend like her legs!  
  
Twisted, contorted, and enjoying every moment of it. So much so that she didn’t even realize what was happening.  
  
Not until she heard, more than felt, the cloven hooves of the dryad taking slow strides.  
  
It was literally walking away with Helen mounted on its cock, and she was taking it with a sloven smile across her face.  
  
“Looks like… it wants to play with you somewhere else…” Martin noted simply, even as his arm directed the pair of elementals around his cock. Their hands teased and washed over his dick, wetting it with one hand and ‘blow drying’ it with the other. “Go on… ahead!” Martin seemed to wave her off with a roll of his head. “I’ll… I’ll catch up as soon… soon as I’m done.” Of course he would be. He always did.   
  
Him getting neck deep into his work, no different than usual it seemed.  
  
Then again, someone else was dick deep into her, so it would be improper to complain.   
  
“You do that!” Helen called, even as she was out of eyesight of Martin. “I’ll.. see if I can _fuck_ a naiad back here! Be sure to find me if I’m carried up stream!” Wouldn’t that be a wonderful sensation?  
  
Being carried down a river, naked as the elementals they were fucking, and _getting_ fucked by a water woman. Being cunt, and perhaps luckily enough ass reamed, as she was led down the river’s trail. A lazy river with a special kind of tap and grind, heating and filling her up until she was washed ashore, legs spread and holes loosening, gasping for breath.  
  
Ah fantasies, such fun things to enjoy!  
  
“ _UGH! UGH~!_ ” Such as the fantasy of being carried around as a convenient fuck puppet! And here she had thought the highlight of her day was going to be finding some unmentionable pillar for her husband! Now she was being carried more on someone’s dick than in their arms, breasts flopping with every heavy step and opening her cunt up for the next dick to spray inside of her. If this didn’t make for a fun memory!  
  
Especially the kids… her kids… the ones who had seen her husband start to mouth fuck a dryad as she was lifted up and cunt stuffed the same way… her dear Tyler and Alicia…  
  
They must be having a wonderful time as well!  
  
“ _OOOOHH~~~!_ ” The idea forced _another_ orgasm out of her. Her eyes rolled up until she was blind! It was like staring into the sun, and how appropriate as she was lounging against a tree, a tree that was lounging in her as well. Her cunt walls clenched against it, even if her thighs could do little more than tremble in their tied state.  
  
Hot pants left her, breasts shaking as she tried to cool herself down. It was a different sensation being walked around like this, not that she was against being carried. Martin used to carry her around the garden, fully clothed of course. Perhaps it made sense then that the garden was carrying her while she was naked!  
  
No matter how this ended, they’d have to come back here! Explore the woods, maybe coming here naked to start, finding these dryads and naiads and aureus so they could have the most _intense_ picnic possible, filled with sugary treats and teets! When Martin and her did that, she’d have to make sure her kids… her kids…   
  
“ _Ugh~ UGH!_ ” The sounds of fucking ahead of her drew her attention, enough for Helen to grit her teeth and right her gaze.  
  
Just in time to see Tyler on his knees, leaning back into a naiad, frenching it while a wet hand played with his dick.  
  
And just in front of him, Alicia sprawled out with legs spread and head leaning back, balancing a dryad’s shaft of her own on her face as she licked at it.   
  
Her two kids were naked, being fucked in a position just past foreplay, and right about to take a plunge. That was an unmistakable fact.  
  
Namely as Tyler’s cock was led to the wet folds of Alicia’s cunt, and its head placed at it.  
  
“H-Huh…” Helen managed to push out, past the heat, lust, and moaning. That was… no. “T-Tyler… A-A-Alicia.” She attempted to raise her voice, trying to raise her body up. All it did was remind her of the roots tied above her head, and the cock mounting her to the dryad’s body.   
  
She was stuck where she was, and only tired lungs in her as she tried to speak to her children. Watching with growing horror as her son’s dick began to inch into her daughter’s snatch. Dipping in with a tortured pace.  
  
“Uunnnghh.” “ _MMMMMPHPH~~!_ ” The respective groan and muffled shriek from them beat past the lust in her mind.  
  
“ _My babi-GLHAR~!_ ” Only to be silenced as her mouth was filled, but by nothing she could clearly see.  
  
It was hard to see in a blinding wind, especially one that looked back at her with nearly sightless gray eyes.   
  
Helen worked her jaw, uselessly. Worse than useless, because just moving it made the _hot_ air that was filling her mouth. Like a tongue, _multiple_ tongues at that, each one brushing up against her inner cheeks, washing over her teeth, battling with her own tongue, and even teasing the depths of her mouth. The little she could move her head only encouraged the aurea to push its windy mouth into her.  
  
And through the drifting current of gray air, she saw her children beginning to fuck.  
  
_SLAP!_ And listen as Tyler fully seated himself into his sister, all the while kissing the naiad on his back. Alicia, the parts of her not covered by the dryad sitting on her face, _racked_ her nails down the barky back of the elemental. It didn’t scream at the sound, only let out an airy noise, head rolling with heavy horns.  
  
“ _MPPPH~!_ ” Helen’s mouth let out, drowned out by the wind she was frenching. Wind that made the viney cock up her cunt twist and writhe. Or maybe… those were her walls doing the clenching and pulling. It was hard to tell after a dozen orgasms.   
  
It was just as hard to make sense of it when she watched Tyler’s muscular body grab at Alicia’s legs, holding her by her ankles, then start to pull back and beat his hips forward. He was pistoning his cock into her, the length of his dick plunging in and out of his little sister with a speed that was _much_ too fast for a little girl like her to handle.   
  
Motherly Helen could see her little girl’s breasts shaking, back arching, and hear her _screaming_ into the honey sap cunt of the dryad sitting on her. Even as the woody elemental ground on her face, Tyler slammed into Alicia’s cunt. She was being double teamed from both directions, and she was pinned to the ground through it, too weak to do anything. And Helen was all tied up, the wind taking her breath away as she watched it.  
  
She watched, petrified with astonishment and fucked into lust, as her son took her daughter like a beast. And through it all, she had one thought dragging itself forth, pulled out by the multiple tongues lavishing her throat.  
  
… Tyler fucked like his father, and Alicia must have been as Helen on their first night~.  
  
Helen couldn’t miss it now! Looking at Tyler, oh that _body~!_ No wonder her once little man was such an athletic star. All those shaking walls in their house made a lot more sense now, especially with _that_ long of a rod on him. His daddy was the only one she could compare to, before the dryad in her cunt at least.  
  
But Alicia! Oh her sweet little girl. She _must_ have been having the time of her life! That lithe little body of hers, super models would have _killed themselves_ to have it, and she was getting the royal treatment from her brother and the dryad for it. Helen had to eat out a few girls in her time, but that started in her college years. Look at Alicia getting her head start~. Oh that black hair of hers must be sticky by now.  
  
“ _MPHaaaa~!_ ” Helen got her voice back at the same time the air was sucked right out of her, and into the gray cloud she was frenching. Clear eyes of the aurea drifted above her, just above a wry grinning smile. What a clever little minx she was, getting in between a mother and her children. “You’re a splendid kisser, but… can I enjoy the show?” She asked. The wind whirled in answer, and drifted up so Helen was left with a clear view of her kids again.  
  
Just in time to see the dryad sitting on her daughter’s face getting up, leaving behind a trail of sap and slobber over her daughter’s normally pristine face. True to her thoughts, Helen could see Alicia’s black hair matted and damp, clinging to her face and the forest floor. It didn’t look as if her little girl was particularly minding it though.  
  
“ _UHUNGH~ OOOGhghg~!”_ Because no sooner were her lips off of the dryad’s nethers than was she letting our lurid moans for _all_ the woods to hear. Wouldn’t her father be happy~? … He would be, correct? “ _Tyler~! Oh yeah… T-Tyler~! Fuck me. FuuuuCK ME~~!_ ” Oh yes, _extremely_ happy!  
  
“That’s my girl~.” Helen spoke approvingly, her already slobber filled smile spreading as her boy began to _pound_ at her sister, nearly fucking her across the floor. Good thing the naiad was there to hold him back, and cool him down. “Oh how I wish I could walk right on over there and- _UGH~!_ ” Her wishes were answered, in a sense.  
  
She was moving, because the dryad she was sitting on, or more accurately was resting _in_ her, started to walk again. Satyr legs moving easily across the floor, carrying her until she was being held right above her daughter’s panting face.  
  
Maybe it was because she was getting railed by her big brother, but Alicia didn’t seem to notice her mother at first. That gave Helen the _perfect_ view.   
  
Her daughter’s cross eyed, hair clinging, tongue lolled expression of euphoric pleasure. Seen perfectly down the narrow of her smashed breasts, raised legs, and cunt stuffed hole.   
  
A mother’s pride knew no bounds!  
  
“You look _so_ beautiful Alicia,” Helen congratulated earnestly, even as the dryad let out an airy sound behind her, adjusting its monster of a dick in her cunt. The mother was almost sure she’d be rooted to it for _life_ at this point, not that it was a particularly bad place to be~. “And look at your brother, treating you like the little angel I know you are. Why, if I could only get close- _ERGH~!_ ” Once more, the dryad listened to her.   
  
Detaching its rooty arms from the top of her head, slowly pulling back with loud groans of wood. Her legs started to fall down, back straightening, but held in place by the cock up her cunt. For a single amazingly _lurid_ moment, Helen was truly held up by _nothing_ but the knotty dryad dick stuffed inside of her.  
  
Then the same rooty limbs grabbed her arms, leaned forward, and guided her down. She almost felt like a crane, slowly being lowered until she was hanging just above her daughter, in that oh so commonly described position. The one she and her Martin had done a few times themselves.  
  
The fabled 69.  
  
_PLOP!_ “ _UGH~!_ ” With the quick release of the cock from her cunt, that position, quite literally, fell into place.  
  
Helen laying on top of her daughter, her cunt now smothering Alicia’s face, and her own lips kissing her son’s cock as it pistoned into her little girl. He tasted like his father~.  
  
“Hmm… you’ve been an active boy~,” Helen slurred out, craning her neck up from between her daughter’s thigh. She could feel her son’s dick tickling her chin, the mixture of slobber and fem juices splashing up on her face, staining her. She grinned through up, at her boy. Tyler, the dutiful multi-tasker he was, making out with the naiad that still clung to his back, maybe not even realizing that his mommy was laying on top of his sister.   
  
What a multi-tasker, just like his father~.  
  
“ _OH~!_ ” Helen let out, craning her back, as she felt a familiar wet sensation wash up her cunt. “O-Oh my… _Alicia_ , I didn’t know- _MPH~!_ ” The older woman bit her lips as the rolling sensation of a wet appendage rising up her slit overcame her. Not nearly as impactful as the cock that had railed, rooted, and screwed her hole into a venerable new shape, but the effort was there.  
  
Her little girl, still so young but already knowing a fellow woman’s hot spots. Like the _clit!_  
  
“ _U-UGH~!_ ” Helen’s voice trembled, in the same breath she mashed her hips against her daughter’s face, nearly drowning her little girl. “That’s good~. That’s good sweet-tie. Just… keep it up~!” Her eyes were focused on Tyler.  
  
She made sure he glanced down at her, letting her big strong man appreciate her.   
  
Scaling up and down her back, from her spread ass cheeks where Alicia was grabbing her, to her floundering her breasts that rocked with the rough fuckin he was giving his sister, to Helen’s lolled out tongue and grinning features.   
  
“I know _you_ have no trouble in keeping it up. But don’t worry, I’ll give you some encouragement. No different than half-time at a rough game~.” She’d be more than happy to do this.  
  
Lowering her head, positioning her tongue, and letting her son’s meat beat against it. She slathered her tongue over it, kissing it when he pulled out, wrapping her appendage around Alicia’s slit when he was all the way in, and cleaning off the slime and cum that went in and out with every thrust. Helen could taste every morsel of it, and she would admit.  
  
It would be a hard meal for her to top later, but she’d have to get the recipe to try~.  
  
“Are you getting closer, honey?” Helen asked her son, wrapping a hand under her daughter’s leg, letting her tease her son’s balls. _Oh_! How full they felt! “Don’t worry, you can let it out. Momma and Alicia will catch _all_ of it. Just let it out, like finger painting when you were a boy.”  
  
Her hand rose up, trailing down his muscled chest and abs, letting her dainty fingers feel the body he had trained for. Such a handsome young man her Tyler was, and that _determination in his eyes!_  
  
“ _O-O-Oh~!”_ The mother let out as she felt her daughter writhing underneath her. It translated well to the attention her cunt and clit were getting. No wonder why.  
  
Helen had to let go of Tyler’s balls, he was fucking his little sister so hard. It felt like _Helen_ was the one riding the bull!  
  
“That’s momma’s boy~.” Helen spoke with a cheerful grin, looking up at her son. “Now… don’t hold back~.” He didn’t dare.  
  
Without even glancing at the naiad clinging to him, he pulled his cock out of Alicia, tilting it up, and aiming it at Helen, she had all of a moment to appreciate its size, girth, and length.  
  
_SPURT!_ Then it blinded her with a single burst.   
  
Hitting her with enough cum to make her think a bucket of sap was splashed across her face, a generous amount falling into Alicia’s still sopping cunt. The heat of it, matched by her little girl eagerly lapping at her own clit, was too much for her.  
  
“ _Uuughghooooo~~”_ her back arched as _another_ orgasm ripped through her, one for the history books. One she felt shoot _all_ syrup and sap the dryad had fucked into her over the past hour over her daughter’s already cum splattered face. Thighs clenched and held Alicia’s head hard against her cunt, burying her into her ass. And all the while, she _still_ felt her little girl teasing Helen’s bean.  
  
Such good children, treating their mother like this~.  
  
The airy laughter of the aurea above them was clue enough they agreed.

* * *

Alicia slowly woke up, namely to the feeling of something ghosting over her. It felt warm, but windy, like it was slowly dragging over her. The idea of her furnace fan being left on overnight was her first thought, followed quickly by the idea that her dad would be upset she left it on again. She moved to grab at her blankets, trying to cover up.  
  
Only to be rewarded with a _burst_ of hot air surrounding her hand, and with an airy gust blowing at her face. How had that happened?  
  
She didn’t know, but the young adult cracked her eyes, blinking through the crust she felt blinding them.  
  
Alicia blinked awake to stare at a ghost smiling at her, gray eyes and all.  
  
“ _YEA-UGH~~!_ ” Her scream was cut off with a punch of pleasure, almost a literal one at that.  
  
The feeling of a thick, yet malleable, cock swimming up her cunt did her in well. If not that, then the harsh orgasm her body _crushed_ out of her a moment later.  
  
“ _HUuughgh~~!_ ” Her head tilted back, body shivering, _completely_ exhausted. How had that happened?  
  
No… _what_ was happening?  
  
She was getting fucked by something… _not_ a cock, after she had looked into the eyes of a ghost, and now she was looking up at the top of the forest, and she could feel her body naked _and_ her legs were shivering while they were spread out… and her breasts were being licked!?  
  
She had just woken up, but she felt she was still trapped in some kind of messed up nightmare!  
  
“Hey, Alicia’s awake!” Then she heard Tyler’s voice. Had to be a dream then.  
  
With a head that felt heavy as those medicine balls her brother worked out with, Alicia dragged her head forward, after leaning over… whatever was behind her. Even her long black hair felt like it was being tugged on. Spread legs shivering, gut feeling full from being fed on the opposite end, she managed to right her vision.  
  
And the first thing she was met with was her brother’s naked body. A dream, a _very_ good dream.  
  
Even with _whatever_ was stuck up her cunt, Alicia was able to appreciate her brother’s body. _Naked_ body. No shirt to hide his muscles, a fine sheen of sweat to show off their definition, the allure of nature drifting around him, a… water spirit hanging off of him and…   
  
_Their_ mother impaled on him.  
  
With an almost chattering jaw, Alicia blinked. Crusts of sleep fell away, white and pasty which was… not what sleep usually looked like. She ignored it, barely, but she was _not_ able to ignore this.  
  
There was no way Alicia could ignore the sight of her mother being fucked by Tyler. Watching as she was dragged back and forth on his dick, that _majestic_ cock that she had dreamed about for days and nights on end. The full 10” she had been practicing to take for years, on dildos and knots she’d bought from every website she could find.  
  
And instead of her, he was fucking their mother. And the woman was _loving_ it. Impaled and held in the air herself, she watched as her mother, like a bitch on all fours, was pushed and pulled forward and back, Tyler’s cock slamming in and dragging out of her sloven cunt. The juices that spilled out beneath were as impossible to ignore as the woman’s wanton moans.  
  
“Sorry Alicia, didn’t mean to wake you. You were sleeping too deep.” Tyler grinned at her, even while _their_ _mom_ all but screamed on his dick. And with that _smile!_ “Think I fucked you up too hard, so I took a turn with mom instead. Good thing that aurea and naiad got a turn with you.” The… the what?  
  
With all of her strength, Alicia looked down.  
  
Looked down her naked _cum soaked_ body, seeing the gray wind _ghost_ woman waving her hands around her body, _licking_ at the edges of her breasts, and staring at a watery _tentacle_ shoved up her cunt. Deep enough and long enough for her to look at the _bulge_ in her gut. And she felt it, she felt _all_ of it.  
  
Alicia’s voice trembled, wet hair even dancing as she tried to make sense of what was happening! Didn’t… didn’t Tyler carry her away from these things?  
  
No wait… he had _already_ fucked her, and she had _passed out through it!?_  
  
“D-Don’t worry s-s-sweet- _EGH~!_ ” Her mother yelled through what _had_ to be an orgasm. Eyes rolled back that far, it couldn’t be anything else. “Momma was _so proud_ of how you took your brother. You… you’re a _natural_ ~.”  
  
She was wrong, this was a nightmare. A _very_ bad nightmare.  
  
One that had her fucking water with air clinging to her, staring at her brother, the man she wanted to _fuck_ to the world’s end, instead screwing their mother. Bitter tears spilled down her face.  
  
“Uh oh, I think she’s desperate,” Tyler spoke, that proud mocking tone she loathed to love. “What do you think mom? Think she’s looking for another dicking?” She watched as Tyler grabbed their mom’s hair, pulling it back until her back arched and her hands waved, detached from the ground.  
  
That wasn’t fair. Alicia kept _her_ hair long for him to try that out on her! She had seen him fuck the cheerleaders before, she knew what he liked!  
  
“ _UGH~oh~... I_ think you’re right hu- _UGH-_ n!” The woman let out, slobber and cum drifting off of her lips as she grinned. It was even painted over her face! How long had they been fucking for! “Don’t worry sweetie! You don’t need to wai- _AGH-_ t much longer~”  
  
“Yup, not with dad on the way!” _SMACK!_ Tyler’s words were matched by him slapping mom’s ass, making it jiggle. Alicia sniffled at the sight, wanting her ass red enough to make sitting down hard then she could… wait..  
  
“D-Daddy?” She questioned, unsure what the pair meant. “Dad is… is…”  
  
“Right here!” Alicia had little time to react, let alone tell what was going on.  
  
_SMACK! “HYIII~~!_ ” Not before she felt a _monolith_ of a cock plunge into her ass.  
  
She came right then, hard. Hard enough that a fair portion of the cock tentacle up her cunt had to squirm out, and the airy woman kissing her pert breasts had to swim away, all smiles as she did so. Alicia couldn’t look at her or the naiad, both of them looking pleased in front of her.  
  
Not when her eyes were rolled back, brain spinning like it was being poured out of a blender.  
  
“Sorry to surprise you like that, darling,” her _dad_ spoke behind her. Alicia was able to just realize it, the same moment she felt his hands wrap under her arms, holding her up. Well, in addition to the _cock_ in her ass! “I know you don’t like surprises, but your mom was saying you looked like you needed a dick, and I’m not about to let my little girl go unsatisfied.”   
  
“ _Hughgh~!_ ” Alicia let out weakly. For all the toys she had played with up her ass, her dad _somehow_ was beyond compare.  
  
If Tyler took after their dad… then it only made sense he’d be just as big. But this strong? Her feet were dangling off the floor, toes curled as her legs bowed, and split by her dads cock literally up her ass. She could hear her cunt squirt past the watery tentacle.  
  
“Oh Martin, I knew you would know what to do~.” Mom _appreciated_ what dad was doing. “Well Tyler, are you going to take after your father or-”  
  
“I’m way ahead of you _mom!_ ” Tyler’s handsome smirk came out as he pulled his hips back. Through bleary eyes and _arching_ pleasure, Alicia was just able to see the majesty of his full erection, slick with their mom’s cunt juices and thick as her wrist.  
  
_SMACK! “OOOOOGH~!_ ” Just before he shoved it right up her ass.   
  
From the way her legs crossed, it was kind of obvious. It became, almost literally, _painfully_ obvious when he kept pulling on their mom’s hair, even as he stood up. Alicia and her father were rewarded with the sight of her mom being picked up by nothing but Tyler’s dick up her ass and his hands knotted in her hair. Lucky _bitch_.  
  
“Ha ha! Why Tyler, I didn’t know you knew your mother’s kinks!” Her dad congratulated over Alicia’s shoulder. _WHAP! WHAP!_ Even as he bucked his hips for effort, pushing his dick even further up her colon.  
  
Alicia knew her biology, she knew what was possible and impossible, but even knowing that, she couldn’t forego the idea her father was fucking her well into her gut! It felt so… so _big_ was her father always this huge!? Was this what her mother got every night, enough to get pregnant twice. Alicia was right, she _was_ a lucky bitch!  
  
What did that make Alicia now… she didn’t know~!  
  
“ _HUGH! HUGH~!”_ Her mouth weakly let out as she was bounced on her daddy’s dick, beating hard enough to make her heart skip beats. It couldn't be good for her health, but damn if it didn’t feel amazing!  
  
“That’s my girl, putting her back into it,” her daddy congratulated. _SLAP!_ With a spank at her ass. She jumped a bit higher on his cock, coming back down to feel it _really_ stretch her. How could she not smile about this! “Always putting 100% into everything you do.”  
  
“And I don’t?” Her big brother asked, even as he bounced their mother on his cock. He still hadn’t bothered to grab her arms or legs, keeping her balance with just dick and hair. Alicia was treated to the sight of her breasts flopping about as he reamed her, making her face twist and writhe with every hard thrust. “I think mom would say I’m doing a pretty good job.”  
  
“Looks like you are, too. Took me till our fourth date to get her that knocked out while I fucked her!” Her father laughed. “But let see if your little sister can take it.” Alicia didn’t know what that meant.  
  
Not until her daddy let go of her arms, and grabbed her hair.  
  
“ _HYIII~! Ow~!”_ She let out, lips forming into a hard ‘O’ as she felt the pain of her head being yanked. “Daddy! That hurts!”  
  
“Sorry sweetie, but bare with it, I think you’ll start to like it. You are your mother’s daughter after all!” She didn’t think she would.  
  
_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_ Until he started to fuck her.  
  
Then, as her cunt clenched hard enough to force out the remainder of the naiad’s tentacle cock, making her brain swirl and bend like that same watery pillar, and force her eyes to cross till she was seeing triple, Alicia knew she had to recant.  
  
This felt _amazing~!_  
  
“ _HUGH~ HUGH~ UGH~!_ ”   
  
“There we go, that’s my little girl,” her father complimented her, even as his hands knotted themselves in her dark hair. “You know your father loves to play with you, but I think you need to spend some time with your mother as well.”  
  
“Yeah, mom was just talking about how she wants to see her daughter, weren’t ya?” _SPANK!_  
  
“ _UGH~ HUGH~!_ ” The wet sounds were the only response her mother gave.  
  
Alicia couldn’t tell up from down as her father fucked her ass as if tomorrow was never going to come. Not come like _she_ was at least! She almost wished her mind was still intact enough to speak, because her daddy would really like that joke. Maybe not her mother though, not at first.  
  
_SLAP!_ “ _HUGH?” “HUNGH~!?”_ Alicia’s confused moan was matched by her mother’s curious groan. Namely why they were suddenly supported on their fronts, even while she felt both of her daddy’s hands wrapped about in her hair.  
  
That was until she felt the slobber start to drip on her face, and her tits mash against another pair of soft lumps. Then it became obvious.   
  
“There’s my Helen, spoiling our daughter,” her daddy spoke behind her.   
  
“Kind of glad she is, especially if this is her hands off approach.” Tyler spoke up. _SLAP!_ Before he spanked their mom.  
  
_SLAP! SLAP!_ Alicia felt two love pats herself, forcing her to grind and writh against her mother, smashing her sharp nipples against her mom. It almost felt like docking, and the thin waves of electricity that were spurred from the contact matched almost _too_ well with the hard reaming she was receiving.   
  
“Sounds like Alicia has got a spankable ass. I know mom does.”  
  
“Having fucked them both now, I can say your mother has the most _fuckable_ ass, though Alicia, you _are_ a close second. Doesn’t that make you proud?”  
  
Alicia still couldn’t talk, not between the ass fucking, rolling orgasms, _and_ mashed chest with her mother. Her mom really did have a bigger rack, but she was still growing herself~.  
  
“ _UGH~!” “Ohh~!”_ Alicia groaned while her mother moaned.  
  
Moaned as her mother was able to wrap hands around her daughter’s shoulders, and pull her down into her bosom. Alicia almost panicked.  
  
Until the sensation of soft pillow breasts surrounded her, covered in cum, sweat, sap, and honey, almost drowning her in the smell as much as the taste. A sensation that was heightened by her mother’s bouncing chest, courtesy of Tyler fucking her like the stud she knew him to be. All of that, combined with the hard reaming her daddy was still giving her.  
  
She came, _again_.  
  
“I can _hear_ you squirting,” her daddy spoke. “If I didn’t see you pop out of your mother, I’d treat this as proof positive you’re my little girl.”  
  
“Think mom would say the same about my cock.” Tyler added on. “She hasn’t stopped cumming on it yet. But if she had to choose, maybe we’d have to give her the night to sleep on it.”  
  
“ _Ha ha!_ Tyler, that’s a great idea! I even know your sister fancies you, having her frigg herself to completion more than a few times. I bet she’d be more than thrilled to let you sample her later.”  
  
“I’ll have to see… about… doing it… again.” Her groaned, just before he pulled his mother’s hair, making her breasts further smother Alicia. Her wet gasps were utterly ignored.   
  
“Getting closer? I am… as well…” The speed of the ass fucking went up a notch to match. “How about we fill these ladies up. Be a gentleman about it?”  
  
“Fuck that.” Tyler cussed. “This is nature, and in nature… we… just… do what comes… _natural!_ ” And then he came.  
  
_SPURT SPURT!_ The same time her father came in her. Alicia screamed into her mother’s chest. Hands held her close as they almost scratched at her scalp, but the pleasure was too great for her to tell a thing.  
  
All Alicia could make sense of was the sensation.  
  
That this was the _greatest_ she had felt in her entire life!

* * *

“Well… I’d say this was a fine family outing, wouldn’t you?” Her daddy spoke as he combed her hair, cock still nestled deep in her ass. “I never thought I’d get to have my family experience the full course of what I do!”  
  
“Is this what you do _all_ the time?” Tyler questioned, namely as he positioned their mom to clean his cock off. She did so with gusto, head bobbing, tongue wagging, and all. “Because if it is, damn, I gotta get out of business and get into your field. No way a nine to five will compare to doing sixty nines.” Alicia laughed at his joke, well with her dad.  
  
“Honestly Tyler,” their mom added in, after popping her mouth off of his cock. “You sound like your father almost. You could really learn some more decorum.” Her piece said, she shoved his dick back into her mouth, brushing her cheeks and teeth with it. They would be pearly white, Alicia was sure.  
  
“Well, not all the time, but it does hold to have such friendly spirits helping us out. Wouldn’t you say?” Alicia put her hand on her father’s thigh, balancing herself as she looked around.  
  
A glance and she could see the multitude of forest elementals all hanging out around them. The dryads sitting or leaning against the trees, naiads peeking out from the thin streams, even the aureas drifting from between the canopy of leaves, grayed bodies shimmering gold with the sun. They were beautiful, she could admit. Just not a comparison for her brother.  
  
Even if those dryads with the horns were showing off those _monsters_ of cocks, pointing up so high they hung between their breasts. Or the naiads were waving their fingers, making the water appendages grow until they were long swirls of blue cocky tentacles. Or the auraes were making puckered lips with their gray faces, sucking more than blowing this time.  
  
“I think they’re inviting us to go again.”  
  
“Just what I was thinking Tyler, a fine guess.”   
  
Alicia made a noise as she felt her father’s dick slide out of her, namely as he picked her up and set her down. It almost hurt to sit on the hard dirt, given how reamed her ass was. The smile that spread across her face at the realization was dopey and satisfied.  
  
“Welp, I guess we better see about entertaining the locals then. Don’t want to be unappreciative to our hosts, do we?”  
  
“Is that normal dear?” Their mother asked, taking her mouth off of Tyler’s cock again. Well, as he pushed her off. She fell back, legs spread and showing her well fucked holes. “Didn’t you say we had to play with them?”  
  
“That I did, but I hardly think we’re done yet. They certainly aren’t.”  
  
“How long does it take to satisfy them? Ya know, so I have a good idea how long we’re gonna be here?” Tyler posed the question as he walked up to a dryad with orange plush eyes. Before her father answered, Alicia watched as her brother tongue fucked the barky woman, practically drinking the honey between her lips. What a stud he was, _her_ stud to ride later~.   
  
“I’d say… a few days, maybe.”  
  
Alicia looked at her father. Just in time to see a naiad slowly crawl up his legs, stopping with her prodigious upper body hanging in front of him.   
  
“Maybe a week, who’s to say.”   
  
A… week?  
  
Alicia rolled the time in her head, just before she realized her head was literally rolling. Rolling and spinning in a gray breeze that had her long black hair almost blinding her. She turned, sore ass grinding against the ground, until the gray aurae stopped its spiral around her. She blinked past the wind in her hair, combing the damp locks.  
  
Given her just enough time to see the long hardened cock staring back at her, its eyes gazing at her menacingly. She looked up, crossing in front of the humongous dick, to see the wooden teeth of a tall satyr-legged dryad smiling down at her. Its red eyes were almost ominous. But the dick was clearly the more threatening tool.  
  
“Yup, a week.”   
  
“ _HUGH~!_ ” The sound of her mother getting fucked again filled the air. Alicia glanced, just in time to see a naida putting its arm up her ass. All the while another aurae kissed her mouth, rolling over her face.  
  
“Another week of playing with the locals. A tiring vacation, but I’d call it a good one.”  
  
“Yeah… good…” Tyler let out. Alicia could hear him throat fucking the dryad now, probably while he had another elemental on his arm. Thinking of her brother, there was no doubt.  
  
“Who knows, _UGH!_ We may have to… come back… _next year!_ ”   
  
SMACK! That sound was evidence enough her father had started to either spank a nearby naiad or had gotten rough with a dryad. Either way, the hot hair that flowed around them spoke only of positives.  
  
Even if Alicia was still staring down at the cock. A cock attached to a horny dryad. A dryad that was leaning over her, and putting its barked and rooty hands on her head. Knotting itself into her hair, almost permanently. Then… it was dragging her forward.  
  
“O-One week,” Alicia weakly let out, mouth almost kissing the head of the cock. “I-I guess… that’s _GLACH~!_ ” She didn’t get to finish.  
  
With the force of nature, she was dragged down the length of the dick, her throat extending out as it accommodated the monstrous appendage. Enough for her jaw was about to pop under the force of it. Tears spilled down her cum-stained face, slobber slipping past her ‘O’ lips, and all the while only wet gasps could be heard.  
  
Then, the dryad’s other hand picked her up.  
  
Picked her up, straightened her out, then proceeded to rock her back and forth on its cock, like a sleeve.  
  
One week of this… _Alicia couldn’t complain~._


End file.
